El nuevo inicio de una nueva era
by nodokasaotome
Summary: Después de una guerra de varios años surgen las consecuencias de que en el proceso de perder a un ser querido, el líder que amaban se olvida de ellos y en la puerta solo ven el sufrimiento de la soledad. Empezaran a trabajar juntos para recuperarlo y traer el sol que las nubes oculto. En el camino se encontraran envueltos en peleas y discusiones internas con el fin de recuperarlo.


**El nuevo inicio de una nueva era**

Caminé a la luz de luna, mientras que mi corazón se detenía.

El recuerdo más cercano que tengo es el llamado de un nombre mientras corro al horizonte. Pero me detengo a ver que la luz no es mi aliada, sino mi enemiga. Solo la oscuridad es mi maestra y mi madre.

 **Capítulo 1: Reencuentro y flashback**

Nací en una familia de escasos recursos, mi idea de vida era hacer lo que necesito para alcanzar mi meta. Caminé cuando escuché un grito.

-¿Cómo estás? –cuando lo vi, no lo pude creer estaba vivo, pero me ignora.

Lo vi, pero sigo caminando a paso veloz.

-¡Oye espera! –Por qué corre, no soy su amigo –que te pasa, voltea-

-No te conozco –grité a todo pulmón.

Corrí tan rápido que mis pulmones parecían colapsar.

-Somos amigos, casi hermanos –No volteo, no sé cómo sucedió que desapareció.

(Colina abajo)

-Eso me pasa por escuchar a cualquier persona –mientras me levantaba y me sacudía, me pregunté –Será un amigo o enemigo –pensé, pero el paso no estaba cerca de mí.

(Asociación 21)

-Buenas tardes Ranma –me saludó Inuyasha

-Hola –no me atrevo a verlo, me siento y pienso que pasó con nosotros –hace apenas unos meses, Dani estaba aquí divirtiéndose o haciendo trabajo, pero más que nada velando por las personas que integramos la asociación, no por nada es la luz de nuestro camino –mi mirada se dirige a la ventana, cuando escucho.

-¿Lo encontraste? –preguntaba esperanzado.

-Sí, pero... ya sabes cómo es –no quería que supiera que por mi incompetencia escapó.

Escucho sus argumentos, pero realmente son excusas, como lo sé, ya que no se atreve a verme a los ojos -No mientas, se te escapó –gritó frustrado.

Por qué siempre aparece cuando no es llamado, me equivoco, mejor dicho, por qué desaparece cuando más se le necesita –No, estábamos corriendo cuando de la nada desapareció-

-Uso un hechizo –de la nada apareció Trunks, con una típica pregunta que todos nos hacemos.

-No creo –mi mirada estaba en el piso y mi corazón sin esperanza.

-Los hechizos no son sencillos, necesitas energía espiritual o energía vital –su mirada solo refleja tristeza –que ves niño –su voz suena molesta.

-Nada, solo que no te ves bien –empiezo a temblar, su tono de voz no representa nada bueno.

-Ranma, deja de sentir lastima por mí, sabes que solo estoy aquí porque... -se alejó y no regresó.

-Que imprudente –me dijo Trunks.

Me acerco a una esquina y lloro, no soy una persona que no piensa antes de hablar, en eso me parezco a él.

(En el bosque)

Sigue caminando, mientras mi corazón se encontraba en un dilema.

Miro al cielo –como fue mi vida, que soy –le pregunto a la nada, con la vista más allá de este mundo, pero sigo avanzando, solo mi pasado es la meta de los demás.

Inicio de flashback-

(Federación)

-Hola, te encuentras bien –le pregunto, pero su mirada no refleja nada –deberías recostarte un rato más –veo como su mirada se posa en mí.

-No, gracias... ¿en dónde estamos? –le pregunto a la mujer que se encuentra enfrente de mí.

-En la Federación –sus ojos muestran confusión y al mismo tiempo soledad –Soy la concejal de los akatsuki, yo los guío en las misiones, que cada uno debe realizar en ciertas temporadas del año –le comento mientras, baja la mirada.

-¿Qué es un akatsuki? –tengo un poco de duda por esa palabra.

-Es una persona que ayuda a los humanos, pero al mismo tiempo es odiado porque se cree que vende su alma por poder –su voz suena quebradiza.

-Pero realmente que son… el mundo no entiende la necesidad o mejor dicho el equilibrio que crean ustedes –no sé porque dijo esto tal vez pero yo soy igual, mi corazón late un poco más lento.

-Tu nombre es Dani, eres un ser muy especial que nos dará grandes sorpresas, pero antes de que logres hacerlo muchas personas, van querer lo que tu memoria oculta y al mismo tiempo devorar tu corazón para poder tener tus habilidades… -lo veo a la cara pero no muestra miedo, no ha cambiado a pesar de que su memoria ha sido borrada.

-Comprendo, pero quiero pedirte un favor –mi voz es seria, -dime que significa la luz y oscuridad, por qué conviven juntas sino son compatibles –es un duda acerca de la existencia de este mundo y de los demás.

-Está bien –acepto pero no quiero decirle la verdad tan cruel de esas dos palabras.

Fin de flashback-

Sigo mi camino, a paso lento. Veo el cielo, el astro rey que gobierna el mundo no es compañero, cuando le pregunto qué y porque está con nosotros, no escucho respuesta alguna…


End file.
